Pastel Sweater
"Pastel Sweater" is a song by Gugudan, and the sixth and final track in their third mini album, Act.5 New Action. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 한 땀 한 땀 정성스레 빚어낸 마법 우린 그걸 사랑이라 부를 거예요 Love, love 겨울밤 수줍게 내린 별 가루를 모아서 두툼한 수천 가닥의 추억을 교차하면 Close to you Close to you, close to you, close to you 내 겨울 바로 너 한 줄 한 줄 완성되는 우리 둘을 봐 끊어지지 않아 Like a sweater 하나뿐인 선물일 거야 미/미 둘만의 Sweater 넌 나만의 Sweeter 날 감싸 안는 너 한 발 한 발 서로에게 더 다가가요 따뜻해지는 걸 Let me see 우리 너무 잘 어울려요 미/미 둘만의 Sweater 겁 안나 Cold weather 얽히고 설켜있는 많은 장면들 다툴 때도 웃을 때도 사랑이었죠 Love, love 눈 내린 창밖엔 잠들어버린 저 눈사람 덮어줄 뭔가를 우리가 만들고 있다면 Close to you Close to you, close to you, close to you 내 겨울 바로 너 한 줄 한 줄 완성되는 우리 둘을 봐 끊어지지 않아 Like a sweater 하나뿐인 선물일 거야 미/미 둘만의 Sweater 넌 나만의 Sweeter 날 감싸 안는 너 한 발 한 발 서로에게 더 다가가요 따뜻해지는 걸 Let me see 우리 너무 잘 어울려요 미/미 둘만의 Sweater 겁 안나 Cold weather Ah woo Ah woo You’re my sweater I’m your sweater You’re my sweater, sweeter, sweater 매서운 바람이 몰아치는 밤도 두렵지 않은걸 You’re my sweater I’m your sweater You’re my sweater, sweeter, sweater Ooh ooh yeah yeah Let’s talk about love 세상에서 하나 밖에 없는 선물을 서로에게 줄 수 있다면 얼마나 값지고 멋질까 Let’s talk about love 한 줄 한 줄 완성되는 우리 둘을 봐 끊어지지 않아 Like a sweater 하나뿐인 선물일 거야 미/미 둘만의 Sweater 넌 나만의 Sweeter Let’s talk about us 한 발 한 발 서로에게 더 다가가요 따뜻해지는 걸 Let me see 우리 너무 잘 어울려요 미/미 둘만의 Sweater 겁 안나 Cold weather |-|Romanization= han ttam han ttam jeongseongseure bijeonaen mabeop urin geugeol sarangira bureul kkeoyeyo Love, love gyeoulppam sujupge naerin byeol garureul moaseo dutumhan sucheon gadage chueogeul gyochahamyeon Close to you Close to you, close to you, close to you nae gyeoul baro neo han jul han jul wanseongdweneun uri dureul bwa kkeuneojiji ana Like a sweater hanappunin seonmuril kkeoya Mi/Mi dulmane Sweater neon namane Sweeter nal gamssa anneun neo han bal han bal seoroege deo dagagayo ttatteutaejineun geol Let me see uri neomu jal eoullyeoyo Mi/Mi dulmane Sweater geop anna Cold weather eolkigo seolkyeoinneun maneun jangmyeondeul datul ttaedo useul ttaedo sarangieotjo Love, love nun naerin changbakken jamdeureobeorin jeo nunsaram deopeojul mweongareul uriga mandeulgo ittamyeon Close to you Close to you, close to you, close to you nae gyeoul baro neo han jul han jul wanseongdweneun uri dureul bwa kkeuneojiji ana Like a sweater hanappunin seonmuril kkeoya Mi/Mi dulmane Sweater neon namane Sweeter nal gamssa anneun neo han bal han bal seoroege deo dagagayo ttatteutaejineun geol Let me see uri neomu jal eoullyeoyo Mi/Mi dulmane Sweater geop anna Cold weather Ah woo Ah woo You’re my sweater I’m your sweater You’re my sweater, sweeter, sweater maeseoun barami morachineun bamdo duryeopji aneungeol You’re my sweater I’m your sweater You’re my sweater, sweeter, sweater Ooh ooh yeah yeah Let’s talk about love sesangeseo hana bakke eomneun seonmureul seoroege jul su ittamyeon eolmana gapjigo meotjilkka Let’s talk about love han jul han jul wanseongdweneun uri dureul bwa kkeuneojiji ana Like a sweater hanappunin seonmuril kkeoya Mi/Mi dulmane Sweater neon namane Sweeter Let’s talk about us han bal han bal seoroege deo dagagayo ttatteutaejineun geol Let me see uri neomu jal eoullyeoyo Mi/Mi dulmane Sweater geop anna Cold weather |-|English= A carefully made magic spell We’ll call it love One winter night shyly I gather the fallen star dust If thousand thick strands of memories intersect, close to you Close to you, close to you, close to you My winter is you Look at us that we complete each other line by line It won’t break like a sweater It will be the only gift Our own sweater, you’re my own sweeter You are embracing me Step by step we get closer to one another It’s getting warmer, let me see We look great together Our own sweater, I’m not afraid of the cold weather Many tangled and intertwined scenes When we argued and also when we laughed, it was love That snowman who fell seep outside the snowy window If we are making something to cover it, close to you Close to you, close to you, close to you My winter is you Look at us that we complete each other line by line It won’t break like a sweater It will be the only gift Our own sweater, you’re my own sweeter You are embracing me Step by step we get closer to one another It’s getting warmer, let me see We look great together Our own sweater, I’m not afraid of the cold weather Ah woo Ah woo You’re my sweater I’m your sweater You’re my sweater, sweeter, sweater I am not afraid of a stormy night You’re my sweater I’m your sweater You’re my sweater, sweeter, sweater Ooh ooh yeah yeah Let’s talk about love The only gift in the world If we can give it to each other How precious and wonderful would that be? Let’s talk about love Look at us that we complete each other line by line It won’t break like a sweater It will be the only gift Our own sweater, you’re my own sweeter Let’s talk about us Step by step we get closer to one another It’s getting warmer, let me see We look great together Our own sweater, I’m not afraid of the cold weather Category:Songs